


Burning 2.0

by ScarlachRubin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Multi, tenkai hen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlachRubin/pseuds/ScarlachRubin
Summary: Los dorados han vuelvo a la vida, gracias a su diosa. Sin embargo no les espera un tranquilo regreso, volver al santuario no sera tan sencillo, y la llegada de una intrusa a este les complicara un poco su nueva estadia. AU, post Tenkai Hen. Contiene a los dorados en dosis diarias, un poco de bl por aqui y por alla y algunos OC para hacerlos sufrir. Bienvenidos!
Relationships: multicharacter - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Volver a empezar.

Burning 2.0

Volver a comenzar.

Habían pasado alrededor de seis meses desde el fin de la batalla con sus hermanos Apollo y Artemisa y, a consecuencia de ello, Atena se encontraba relativamente tranquila. Había conseguido un pequeño favor de su Padre: las vidas de los dorados regresarían a su curso normal, así como también las del resto de los santos que habían caído desde la posesión de Ares a Saga.

Sin embargo, no fue la única en obtener favores del gobernante del Olimpo. Poseidón y Hades también habían conseguido que sus guerreros regresaran a la vida, algo que no agradecía del todo Atena, pero de lo cual no podía quejarse. No así lo hacía Hades, el cual se encontraba bastante molesto con la situación ya que alegaba que los guerreros de la Diosa habían dañado su cuerpo mitológico. Esto causó algunas cuantas rencillas entre Atena y este, las cuales no fueron sino obviadas por Zeus quien dejó que ellos arreglaran sus asuntos sin más intervención.

Poseidón, por su parte, había llegado a un acuerdo con su sobrina, dejando de lado los problemas que habían sido "generados por Kanon, tiempo atrás", por lo que todo estaba en paz. Decidieron que se ayudarían mutuamente y que cooperarían en futuros "problemas", dialogando antes que los conflictos escalaran de cualquier forma. Fue así que Julián Solo, acompañado de Sorrento, dejó el despacho en el que se encontraba con su sobrina en la Mansión Kido.

Saori se dejó caer sobre la silla detrás del escritorio mientras Tatsumi acompañaba a sus invitados a la salida. Volteó a ver el techo unos momentos y suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y salir del despacho, no sin llevar consigo varias carpetas que entregó a Tatsumi en cuanto este regresó para que se hiciera cargo del papeleo.

Si bien era cierto que los dorados habían regresado a la vida, no había sido todo tan perfecto como Atena deseaba. Aunque los santos de plata que habían muerto durante el conflicto causado por Ares estaban en buen estado en el santuario, algo diferente ocurría con los dorados. Estos se encontraban internados desde hacía un par de semanas en un hospital de alta especialidad en Tokyo. ¿La razón? Zeus decidió revivirlos, sí, pero debido al tiempo que estos estuvieron encerrados en aquel pilar de piedra, no se encontraban nada bien. Su cosmo seguía casi completamente dormido, al grado que técnicamente se encontraban en coma.

Fue un gran susto el que se llevó Saori cuando regreso del Olimpo, apareciendo a mitad de la estancia de la que había sido su casa por sus primeros trece años de vida. Al instante escuchó un gran alboroto. Tan pronto bajó de sus habitaciones se encontró que Tatsumi se volvía loco haciendo llamadas y llamadas en el recibidor, mientras veía salir por la puerta principal al que era el último grupo de paramédicos, llevando consigo a Afrodite. O al menos eso es lo que le pareció ver a la joven que termino de bajar con prisa las escaleras, mientras Kiki y Jabu conversaban preocupados entre ellos tras cerrar las puertas. Sin dudarlo un momento, Saori se acercó a ambos dado que Tatsumi no le prestaría atención ya que apenas atinaba a contestar lo que hablaba con alguna señorita por teléfono.

Atena –Saori– casi sufrió un infarto cuando Kiki y Jabu terminaron de explicarle la situación. Los dorados habían regresado a la vida y habían sido "materializados" en la mansión Kido, lugar donde Atena había estado por última vez antes de aparecer en el Olimpo para hablar con su Padre sobre tan delicado asunto. Sin embargo, había un pequeño, pequeñísimo problema: dado a la cancelación de sus cosmos y, después de haber estado muertos por tanto tiempo, se les genero un pequeño problema en el organismo que prácticamente se desconectaron tan pronto aparecieron. Cuando Kiki entró con Shiryu al recibidor y encontró a los dorados inconscientes en el piso, no la pasaron bien. No pasó más de un minuto antes de que Tatsumi comenzara a hacer llamadas pidiendo ambulancias para llevarlos a algún hospital y todavía no terminaba de arreglar el asunto pidiendo que todos fueran al mismo hospital en Tokyo cuando Saori apareció en el lugar.

Mientras Tatsumi dejaba la mansión con Jabu, dejó atrás a Kiki bastante irritado por no poder acompañarlos para asegurarse cómo estaba su maestro. Atena regresó entonces al Olimpo y atravesó corriendo el pasillo de Audiencias sin pedir permiso y técnicamente se lanzó sobre su Padre, informándole lo que había pasado tras una leve discusión con Hera, quien había intervenido ante lo precipitado de su carrera y su forma de entrar a la sala. Zeus se vio parcialmente obligado a arreglar la situación.

Horas después, después de trámites y trámites, una enfermera se acercó hasta Tatsumi que se encontraba en el despacho del director y le informó que la mayoría de sus "pacientes" habían despertado. Esto ocurrió mágicamente, por decirlo de algún modo, después de haber estado al menos tres horas en coma por una razón desconocida. Para desgracia de Tatsumi, este se vio obligado a seguir con los papeleos de la situación considerando que eran catorce extranjeros que aparecieron de la nada en Tokyo y que todos se encontraban en un estado de coma aparente y un sinfín de cosas más. Cuando Tatsumi dejó por fin el hospital, supo que no se darían explicaciones de más. No se dieron a ningún médico o enfermera y tampoco sería así en un futuro…. Gracias al nombre Kido... quizás.

En el intervalo, Shiryu y Jabu habían llamado a la mansión para informarle a su Diosa de la situación. Cuando los dorados despertaron, no así les dejaron ir. Todos se mantenían internados y bajo estricta vigilancia médica en la zona privada del hospital. No es que pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Kiki festejó que estos se encontraran mejor, aunque seguía resentido al no poder entrar a ver a su maestro. Atena sonrió al enterarse que se encontraban mejor y esperaría a que Tatsumi regresara por ella a la Mansión para recogerla y llevarla a ver a los dorados. Fue una experiencia bastante bizarra para los dorados cuando despertaron en una habitación del hospital en Tokyo sin tener la más remota idea de que pasaba. No fue sino hasta que Saori se tomó la molestia de explicarles a todos la situación que se tranquilizaron, sobre todo Shion, que parecía el más exaltado de todos.

Los santos de bronce, con excepción de Shiryu, no se encontraban en Japón en ese momento. La mayoría se encontraba en sus lugares de entrenamiento ayudando a regresar todo a la normalidad. Al menos Shun y Seiya lo intentaban; Hyoga e Ikki estaban desaparecidos… o al menos eso parecía ya que no contestaban al celular. Lo cual era normal en el último, pero el cisne… bueno, supondríamos que se hubiera tomado la molestia de dejar guardado tan delicado objeto electrónico antes de lanzarse al mar congelado de Siberia.

Ikki y Hyoga se enteraron de la situación de los dorados hasta casi quince días después, tiempo que habían tardado en darles de alta del hospital. Desde esos momentos se encontraban en la mansión Kido para constate preocupación de sus habitantes a excepción de la Diosa, que parecía no estar preocupada por las miradas cargadas de ironía y sarcasmo que solían llevar consigo algún acido comentario por parte de los dorados.

No… aún no terminaban de arreglar sus problemas. Por desgracia su estancia en el hospital no había servido de nada a pesar de que no habían afectado su memoria en lo más mínimo y no habían olvidado que podían cooperar y llevarse bien en momentos limite, no así en la vida cotidiana.

Kiki sonrió al ver a su maestro hablar animadamente con el antiguo patriarca y el santo de libra en la mesa del patio trasero de la mansión. No es que todos se llevaran mal; simplemente no dejaban de desconfiar los unos en los otros, y ya habían formado los grupitos de siempre.

Aphrodite y Death Mask no solían charlar con ninguno de sus vecinos, al menos no de forma amable. Death Mask parecía estar constantemente a la defensiva y esto provocaba una enorme cantidad de malos entendidos entre todos. Mientras, Aphrodite se limitaba a no acercarse al resto por mera costumbre.

Shaka siempre había sido reservado y, aunado a la situación, el Santo de Virgo había optado la salida fácil y se había aislado del grupo. Solía conversar ocasionalmente con Aioria o Mu, mas prefería pasar tiempo solo, tratando sin mucho éxito de meditar para resolver dudas importantes que tenía relacionadas a su cosmo y mínimo uso que tenia de este; dudas que su Diosa se había visto en la necesidad de ignorar para evitar más problemas.

Aioria, por su parte, no podía encontrarse mejor. Su hermano estaba de vuelta, así como sus amigos-vecinos. No obstante, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas ya que aún seguía con su rencilla personal contra Shura a pesar de que el mismo Aioros le había ya dicho en varias ocasiones que dejara ese asunto por la paz. Era algo bastante difícil de hacer: los gatos simplemente no se olvidan con facilidad de los asuntos personales.

Shura, por sus parte, trataba en lo que podía obviar la falta de aceptación que tenía Aioria con su persona para evitar más problemas. Eso no evitaba que hablara con los demás como si nada. Solía acercarse a Aldebaran para conversar con calma o si no, no podía evitar pasar tiempo con Camus y Milo. Este último era el que menos y a su vez más conflictos generaba con el grupo entero. Para Milo el asunto era sencillo: estaban con vida y había que disfrutarlo. No quería problemas o enojos entre sus compañeros de armas, por lo que hablaba con todos por igual. Y ya se había ganado un buen par de zapes de parte del mayor de los gemelos ante un inocente comentario que tenía mucho que ver con Dite y Death Mask, y que había acabado en algunos comentarios no muy acertados.

Saga era apoyado en esto último por Camus y Shura. Los tres se llevaban bien después de lo ocurrido en la invasión al santuario por culpa de Hades. Aun así, Milo no daba tregua a ninguno tratando que todo se resolviera, no de las mejores maneras, cierto, pero haciendo el intento. Uno de esos comentarios provocó algo más complicado y delicado en el que tuvo que intervenir la joven Atena cuando Saga terminó su poca paciencia y agredió a Kanon, no que el menor de los gemelos fuera a dejar las cosas así. De ese modo las cosas terminaron con algunos cuantos golpes y una Saori bastante molesta.

Sí, Kanon seguía ahí y seguía manteniéndose alejado del resto.

Milo quiso resolver asunto y no resultó de la mejor manera, aunque en realidad el problema principal era el que existía entre los gemelos, esta era la verdadera razón por la que ambos no se llevaban bien.

Después de aquel asunto, los dorados no podían evitar ver con preocupación las constantes discusiones de ambos.

Si algo había logrado Milo intentando remediar el asunto era que los problemas entre los dorados se centraran en Solo las peleas entre ambos hermanos. Aioros no dudaba en ver enfadado al mayor de los gemelos ante los constantes problemas y, aunque Saga solía ignorarlo, no así lo hacía con Shion, el cual no dudaba en llamarle la atención.

Casi mes y medio después, y después de una charla de por medio con su patriarca Shion, Saori los reunió en el comedor y les informó brevemente la situación que se había dado con todos ellos y de cómo sus cosmos permanecían parcialmente dormidos por culpa de Zeus, así como algunos otros leves conflictos en el Olimpo. Por lo que ella sabía, no había idea de cuánto tiempo duraría la situación.

Gracias a las constantes agresiones entre los gemelos, la situación entre el resto había mejorado notablemente. Es decir, ya se toleraban más sin intenciones asesinas. Atena consideró que podían regresar a su vida normal en el Santuario, o al menos a lo más parecido a eso debido a las diversas reformas que ya estaban en marcha en el Santuario y de la cual sus Santos dorados no estaban al tanto. Esperaba que eso no desencadenara nuevos conflictos o que abriera los que apenas iban cerrando.

Les informó que podían regresar al Santuario o quedarse a vivir con normalidad en la mansión, aunque ninguno acepto esto último. Así pues, unos tres días después todos los dorados se encontraban de regreso en el santuario. Se toleraban de mejor manera y por lo menos trataban de evitar tener problemas causados por tonterías.

El resto de la orden se vio animada al ver a la élite de regreso y encontraban entretenido verles charlar en el coliseo. Charlando, sí, Solo eso porque no se veían con ánimos de ponerse a entrenar o algo parecido. Mientras, los dorados se entretenían en el coliseo a costillas de los Santos de plata y bronce viéndoles entrenar. A pesar de todo, era un ambiente mucho más relajado que hacía unos años.

Shion se vio nuevamente instalado en su antiguo puesto, encontrando tanto reconfortante como levemente preocupante los diversos cambios que su Diosa había ordenado realizarse en el santuario durante su ausencia y de los cuales no terminaba de acostumbrarse a pesar de que ya llevaban más de seis meses de regreso en el santuario.

Sentado frente al despacho revisaba una cantidad considerable de libros bastante viejos que venga a saber de dónde Atena los había sacado. El despacho había sido remodelado por la Diosa y estaba lleno de estantes con libros, un enorme escritorio de caoba y una cómoda silla; era junto a aquellos libros que le había dado la bienvenida de regreso a su puesto. Eso sin contar los numerosos jarrones de porcelana fina colocados sobre pedestales de mármol que Saori había pedido que repartieran por todo el templo principal y que estaban llenos de flores y las ya de por si enormes cortinas de terciopelo rojo que adornaban el salón del trono, diversos candelabros de oro y algunas cuantas figurillas de mármol que la joven Diosa había encontrado divertido colocar en diversos lugares. Del mismo modo, enormes réplicas de pinturas famosas adornaban los corredores antes desnudos del templo en un intento de la joven por hacerlo un poco más cálido y acogedor.

No solo era el templo principal lo que estaba tratando de mejorar. Los alrededores de las doce casas, las zonas de entrenamiento y el coliseo estaban siendo provistas de zonas de descanso para los santos y aprendices, colocando pasto y árboles nuevos que la joven se dedicaba a hacer crecer con el poder de su cosmos, proveyéndoles cierta protección divina para que durasen muchos más años y de esa forma ayudaran a sus santos a resguardarse del intenso sol griego.

Otra de las áreas que la Diosa estaba remodelando era la zona de vivienda. Claro está que era un lugar bastante menos extenso pero sí necesitaba arreglos de diversos tipos, sin exceptuar la zona de las amazonas. Esta seguía siendo llamada de esa forma por costumbre más que otra cosa aunque aún los santos no se atrevían a visitarla. Esto debido a que Atena había anulado la ley de la máscara y la ley de amar o matar y no todas las amazonas estaban felices al respecto.

Shion cerró momentáneamente el pesado libro que había estado leyendo desde hacía unos momentos al escuchar un par de toques en su puerta. Uno de los soldados en guardia se asomó y entró tímidamente sin hacer ruido al escuchar que el Patriarca le dio permiso de pasar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El santo de oro de Géminis le espera afuera mi señor.

-Déjale pasar, por favor, y avisa al Santo de libra que necesito hablar con él.

-Como ordene.

El soldado se retiró y le dejó solo por algunos momentos hasta que Saga entró al despacho. El santo permaneció de pie y esperó indicaciones de Shion. El mayor de los gemelos había tratado de arreglar "los malentendidos" que tuvo con Shion durante la posesión de Ares durante el tiempo que estuvieron hospedados en la mansión Kido. Ante esto, el ariano había tratado de dejar el tema de lado, le restó importancia y lo dejó en el pasado. Sin embargo, eso no terminaba de dejar conforme a Saga.

-Saga, toma asiento por favor.

Shion le observó unos momentos antes de terminar de firmar unos papeles y de dejarlos dentro del libro que había estado revisando. Retomó entonces la atención del dorado frente a él, el cual se había acomodado en uno de los dos sillones frente al escritorio.

Se reacomodó en el escritorio y movió ansiosamente el libro mientras sopesaba cómo darle algunas indicaciones al hombre frente a él. Saga, por su parte, se limitaba a observarlo con seriedad aunque estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la mirada del mayor. El ariano suspiró momentos antes de comenzar hablar.

-Bien, Saga, creo que es más que obvio que has notado las remodelaciones que nuestra Diosa ha llevado a cabo en el Santuario. Quiero pedirte que me ayudes con algunas más ahora que estamos todos de regreso. Se me ha pedido que comience nuevamente el entrenamiento de algunos santos cuyas armaduras están disponibles.

-¿Quiere que me encargue de buscarlos y entrenarlos?

-No, en realidad necesito que te hagas cargo de otros asuntos de mayor importancia en el Santuario. Eso no quiere decir que no tendrás un aprendiz, pero según mis últimas lecturas astrales, al menos pasarán un par de años más antes de que lleguen a este mundo algunos aprendices para santos dorados. – Shion le sonrió al gemelo con ligera tristeza, rememorando sucesos anteriores. – Saga, Atena me ha pedido que me haga cargo de un par de aprendices de los cuales apenas podemos detectar su presencia y es de vital importancia que sean traídos al Santuario lo antes posible. Por lo tanto y dado lo importante del caso, Atena y yo iremos a recogerles. Estaré fuera de aquí y se ha decidido que te harás cargo del Santuario en nuestra ausencia. La princesa y yo confiamos en que nos ayudaras con todo lo que aún se está realizando y que podrás dirigir el Santuario mientras permanecemos fuera.


	2. Decisiones

Decisiones.

Saga frunció el ceño completamente serio. Casi podría decirse que estaba completamente  
enfurruñado, de brazos cruzados, de pie junto al sillón que había estado ocupando hasta hacia  
unos diez minutos atrás antes de que se ofuscara lo suficiente para salir de ahí. Sin embargo, esto  
no ocurrió. Shion observó a Saga cuando le dijo con voz seria “Entendido, me retiro” y giró  
elegantemente para salir del despacho de Shion cerrando la puerta con suavidad.  
Shion se dejó caer en su asiento tan pronto vio salir a Géminis de la habitación. Se cruzó de manos  
y se apoyó sobre los brazos en el escritorio. Dohko, quien acababa de entrar hacía poco, le  
observaba mientras le sonreía ampliamente y se acomodaba en el sillón contiguo al que Saga  
había estado ocupando.  
-No fue tan malo.  
-Cállate.  
Dohko sonrió ante la respuesta de su viejo amigo, se reacomodó en el sillón y guardó silencio  
como le había pedido el otro. Al menos eso intentaba, mas no podía dejar de sonreír. Sentía la  
imperiosa necesidad de echarle en cara al otro lo que ya le había comentado con anterioridad y  
que tal como le había dicho había pasado con Saga en cuanto le dio la noticia. Dohko ya estaba  
enterado de la situación y la razón detrás del viaje de Shion y Atena. El antiguo viejo maestro, que  
ya no era tan viejo, le había dicho a Shion que él no se haría cargo del Santuario en su ausencia por  
más que este se lo pidiese. Saga no fue la primera opción para la posible vacante momentánea del  
patriarca del Santuario de Atena, no obstante, no es que fuera una mala opción; simplemente a  
Shion le sucedía lo mismo que al propio Saga: ambos tenían miedo. El primero se vio forzado por  
Dohko y Atena a afrontar la situación antes que al segundo. Shion no temía que Saga fuera a  
tomar posesión del Santuario o algo así, simplemente tenía miedo de que el gemelo mayor tuviera  
que enfrentar sus fantasmas de esa forma tan directa. Él sabía que Saga estaba arrepentido de  
aquello que había sucedido y que no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Se negaba a creer  
que se había equivocado aquella noche después de comunicarle su decisión de que Sagitario se  
haría cargo del Santuario. Shion se había negado a hablar con Saga, sobre el por qué había elegido  
a Aioros y no a él. Ahora no había nada que hablar, Aioros no era en ese momento apto para ser  
candidato temporal ya que había pasado mucho tiempo muerto y sabía que se sentiría contrariado  
y fuera de lugar en esos momentos. Prefería pasar tiempo con Aioria y sus compañeros y  
simplemente no podía negárselo a Sagitario.  
Shion se puso de pie, se acercó a la ventana y observó el cielo. Aún era temprano y ni siquiera era  
medio día, pero él sentía que era tarde, muy tarde. Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos,  
Dohko se puso de pie y se le acercó, dándole un golpecito en la espalda que no espabiló al ariano,  
simplemente fue un gesto de despedida antes de que Dohko saliera del despacho de Shion para  
volverlo a dejar solo con sus propios temores.Libra les pidió a los guardias del templo que no molestaran a su excelencia ya que necesitaba  
descansar, a lo que ambos afirmaron antes de que libra saliera del lugar y comenzara a bajar por  
las escaleras. En el camino observó de reojo a Aphrodite, quien estaba bastante entretenido  
arreglando uno de los tantos jarrones que Atena colocó mientras una de las doncellas le  
acompañaba llevando con ella una considerable cantidad de flores secas debajo de un pequeño  
carrito de flores frescas y dispuestas por colores. El chino simplemente continuó caminando,  
dejándolos entretenidos en su trabajo y es que el propio Aphrodite se había dado él mismo a la  
tarea de arreglar de la mejor manera posible, los jarrones.  
Dohko ya había hablado con Shion con respecto a los temores de Saga y los de él mismo, los cuales  
aún no había atinado a solucionar a pesar de las varias ocasiones en las que Saga se había  
dispuesto a hablar con él. En Japón, el lemuriano se negaba a enfrentarlo y ahora le dejaba un  
enorme peso al gemelo mayor, sabiendo de sobra que Saga aún tenía problemas sobre eso. Se  
detuvo en la primera terraza de descenso de las escaleras rumbo a Piscis y desde ahí observó el  
Santuario. Apretó la mano derecha en un puño; a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y que todo  
estaba volviendo a su lugar, aún no podían usar su cosmos con normalidad. ¿Qué podrían hacer si  
realmente pasaba algo? Suspiro y continuó su descenso para regresar a libra, perdiéndose en el  
piso residencial.  
Una media hora después, Milo sonrió al escuchar un par de voces conocidas discutir detrás de la  
puerta de madera que separaba esa pequeña estancia del piso residencial de Géminis. Al parecer  
los gemelos discutían, cosa que era normal y sucedía todo el tiempo, no parecía que hubiera un  
cambio próximo entre los gemelos, Saga y Kanon, quienes compartían el piso residencial de  
Geminis por orden tajante de Atena en un vano intento de que su relación como hermanos sanara  
poco a poco. Tristemente, en realidad parecía que esto tenía el efecto contrario.  
Verlos discutir se había vuelto tan cotidiano como el curso normal de vida en el santuario. No era  
para menos, la situación entre ambos estaba a flor de piel. En un principio había sido Kanon el que  
se había acercado a Saga para tratar de arreglar sus diferencias, pero debido a la terquedad del  
otro, los varios y continuos intentos del menor acabaron con su paciencia por el constante rechazo  
del otro. Si Saga no quería que la situación se arreglara estaba bien, eso no le importaba a Kanon,  
pero aunque trataba de que la situación se relajara había días en que simplemente no podía evitar  
molestar a Saga, lo que para muchos era decir que todo estaba bien entre ellos.  
Lo cierto era que sus discusiones solían ser por cualquier tipo de tonterías. Por otro lado, desde  
que Atena había tenido que intervenir para que no se lastimaran en Japón, no había vuelto a ver la  
necesidad de detener alguna pelea de ese tipo. Eso era algo que alegraba al resto de los dorados,  
quienes simplemente no tenían ganas de detener a cualquiera de los dos.  
Giró la perilla de la puerta invitándose a sí mismo a entrar al piso residencial y se adentró al lugar  
buscando a los gemelos por el sonido de las voces que aparentemente discutían sobre por qué  
dejar los restos de algo comido sobre la encimera de la cocina no hacía nada feliz a Saga.  
-Saga, sabes que no puede evitarlo. Tú sabes que es parte de él ser desordenado. - El menor de los  
gemelos guardó silencio girándose para buscar al dueño del comentario con ganas de darle un  
buen par de golpes.-Vamos, no te enfades. Sabes que es verdad. Y con lo maniático obsesivo que es Saga, no deberías  
buscarle tres pies al gato, Kanon. – Milo supo que era momento de salir de ahí cuando el mayor  
volteó a verle fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. Sujetó a Kanon de la muñeca llevándoselo  
arrastrando parcialmente fuera la cocina, mientras que el gemelo se dejaba arrastrar molesto. Se  
soltó en cuanto dejaron a Saga solo en la cocina  
-¿Qué quieres alacrán? ¿No sabes que no debes meterte donde no te llaman?  
-Deberías agradecerme.  
-¿Qué debería agradecerte, según tú?  
-Que no te pateen el trasero.  
-Solo en tus sueños bicho. ¿Qué quieres? - Algo más tranquilo le observó perspicaz, sabiendo de  
sobra que algo debía de ocupar el otro para ir por él hasta Géminis.  
No es que se llevaran mal, desde su encuentro en templo principal durante la batalla contra Hades  
se consideraban hasta cierto punto amigos y Milo era bastante feliz teniendo oportunidad de  
molestar al gemelo ya que podía irritarlo aún más que a Camus sin arriesgarse en terminar  
congelado.  
-Necesito que me acompañes a buscar algo a Atenas.- Mencionó en voz baja volteando a ver por el  
pasillo rumbo a la sala de estar y un poco más allá hacia la salida.  
Kanon suspiró. Apenas un mes atrás había sucedido algo similar y ya se imaginaba que el octavo  
guardián había metido las patas y, dado que había ido a pedir ayuda, se imaginaba que algo tenía  
que ver con Camus o Shura. La vez anterior había roto una botella de vino de reserva que había  
encontrado en la bodega de la casa de acuario y Camus se había enojado bastante. Kanon  
agradecía parcialmente que no pudieran usar sus cosmos, de lo contrario se hubiera visto dentro  
de un ataúd de hielo por ayudar a escorpio. Les había tomado todo el día encontrar una botella de  
vino similar, aunque ni siquiera de un año cercano al del que se había desperdiciado por la torpeza  
del escorpión. Que algo por estilo volviese a pasar no era de extrañar; Milo se la pasaba rondando  
las casas tanto de Camus como de Shura.  
-¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte y perder mi tiempo?  
-Porque acabo de evitar que te pateen el trasero.  
Sonrió con picardía al tiempo en que daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida, siendo seguido por el  
otro con aires de resignación.  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
-Creo que podríamos encontrar alguna botella de whisky de 1972 en algún local de Atenas.  
Kanon se le quedó viendo, preguntándose si debía ir a acompañar a Milo o ayudar a Camus antes  
de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida, siguiendo al otro.  
-Yo tengo una botella de 1970, pero quiero que dejes de meterte en donde no te llaman Milo.  
La voz de Saga se dejó escuchar mientras éste seguía recargado en la puerta de la cocina con los  
ojos cerrados.-Aunque como soy un maniático obsesivo, mejor llévate a Kanon.  
El gemelo menor volteó a ver a su hermano sin hacer ningún comentario más. Al parecer Saga  
había estado escuchando, aunque el gemelo mayor parecía haberse tranquilizado desde que lo  
dejaron solo en la cocina.  
Milo se le quedo viendo sopesando la situación antes de acercarse al mayor de los gemelos.  
-Solo si no le dices a Camus.  
-Sabes que se va enterar de todas maneras.  
\- Kanon, te invito a cenar.– Añadió Milo cerrando los ojos y girándose para darle la espalda a Saga  
y alcanzando al menor de los gemelos junto a la puerta. -Intentaré encontrar otra antes de aceptar  
tu oferta, Saga.  
Saga sonrió a medias mientras el otro par salía por la puerta del piso residencial. En realidad era  
divertido, aunque lo había hecho a propósito con la intensión de que le dejaran solo. Caminó hacia  
la sala dejándose caer boca arriba sobre el sofá. La verdad era que se había desquitado con Kanon  
por la presión que se sentía por lo que Shion le había informado hacía apenas una hora. No es que  
estuviera tan obsesionado con la limpieza, ¿o sí? ¿Tal vez Solo un poco? Se encaminó a su  
habitación para luego regresar a la sala dejando una botella de whisky de 1970 sobre la mesa de  
centro antes de salir de Géminis nuevamente; necesitaba dar un paseo.  
Unas tres horas después, Camus bajaba de Acuario con intenciones cuasi asesinas mientras  
buscaba a cierto alacrán que estaba desaparecido. Llegó al coliseo suponiendo que podría estar en  
aquel lugar. Fue Shura quien le saludó con un gesto de mano mientras el francés se acercaba con  
calma a su vecino. Se sentó junto a él y comenzó una breve charla. Mientras hablaban le comento  
sobre el accidente de su botella de whisky, con lo que Shura rio de buena gana imaginando la  
escena y terminando de entender por qué Milo no estaba en el coliseo como era costumbre. Shura  
dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda a Camus y dio por terminado el asunto. Esperaba que el otro  
se tranquilizara después de la breve charla y se quedaron observando el entrenamiento de  
algunos de los santos de plata. El tiempo seguía corriendo y comenzó a anochecer; mientras  
platicaban, las antorchas comenzaron a iluminar el santuario y sus habitantes comenzaban a  
retirarse a diversas zonas.  
Como se encontraban en tregua, podían retirarse y hacer los que les placiera. Aunado a los  
sucesos que habían acontecido, Atena trataba de que sus guerreros tuvieran una vida más  
calmada, si bien no normal. El comedor había sido remodelado recientemente y muchos se  
dirigían a este para cenar algo mientras otros decidían bajar a Rodorio.  
Aunque la seguridad de Santuario no había sido removida, los dorados seguían sus rondas y se  
turnaban día a día para dar varias vueltas por las zonas que pudieran presentar problemas.  
Camus y Shura comenzaron a subir las escaleras por el camino aledaño a las doce casas mientras  
Aphrodite y Death Mask iban en descenso. Se saludaron y continuaron cada quien sus caminos. Al  
parecer los soldados y los santos de bronce y plata no eran los únicos que aprovechaban para ir al  
pueblo a comer y tomar algo.Al llegar a Sagitario se detuvieron cuando encontraron a Saga y Aioros hablando animadamente en  
las escaleras. Se unieron a la plática y cierto alacrán volvía a ser tema de conversación. Saga les  
informo del paradero de este y de su hermano. Camus volvió a molestarse ante lo comentado  
mientras Aioros trataba de aligerarle nuevamente el ánimo.  
Milo estornudó por millonésima vez en lo que quedaba del día mientras terminaba su plato de  
comida; Kanon le sonrió divertido burlándose nuevamente de él mientras observaba de reojo la  
bolsa de papel que guardaba al menos cinco botellas de vino, dado no había encontrado ninguna  
como la que Milo había tirado por accidente en la bodega de Acuario. Terminaron de comer y casi  
media hora después salieron del lugar y se encaminaron de regreso al Santuario.  
Habían perdido toda la tarde y no habían encontrado ni una sola botella del mismo whisky que  
guardaba Camus. Discutieron al menos tres veces mientras Kanon se quejaba sobre por qué no  
debía de haber acompañado al santo de escorpio a remediar lo que provocaba. Milo atinó a  
aceptar que ir a la bodega o la alacena de acuario no era buena idea después de que Kanon  
volviera a sermonearlo. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, él simplemente quería otro de los  
chocolates que sabía que Camus escondía para evitar que él los tomara sin su permiso.  
Después de atravesar la zona residencial de plata; observaron a Aldebarán y Mu quienes estaban  
de guardia ese día y se dirigían a las afueras del Santuario para dar una vuelta más y revisar que  
todo estuviera en orden. Tras un rato más de camino se despidieron. Milo se encaminó a la  
escalera secundaria, mientras que Kanon se dirigió a la entrada principal de las doce casas.  
Regresó a Géminis encontrando todo en tinieblas; aparentemente Saga aún no regresaba, por lo  
que se fue directamente a su habitación para encerrarse en esta sin notar la botella que aún  
descansaba en la mesita de la sala de estar.  
La noche transcurrió con calma en el Santuario. Todo estaba aparentemente en calma, salvo por el  
hecho quizás de un inusual movimiento entre los guardias y soldados que comenzó a primera hora  
de la mañana y que rápidamente dejó la zona de las doce casas hasta llegar a la última de la zonas  
protegidas del santuario, donde había también un gran bullicio. Todo esto se debía a algo que uno  
de ellos había escuchado en el templo principal y que había corrido como pólvora por todo el  
Santuario.  
Evitaban en lo posible a los Santos, los cuales ya se encontraban realizando sus actividades diarias.  
A excepción de los dorados, quienes tan pronto habían puesto un pie fuera de sus departamentos  
fueron convocados al templo principal.  
Shion sujetó su cabeza masajeando sus sienes con fuerza, estando bastante irritado. Dohko  
permanecía de pie viendo a su amigo entre divertido y con cierta lastima. Al parecer uno de los  
soldados había escuchado algo y dado lo comunicativos que eran, ya técnicamente lo sabían todos  
los soldados y guardias y posiblemente los santos de bronce y plata. Saga quien no traía su  
armadura, estaba sentado justo en el fondo, detrás de Shion y deseando mimetizarse con los  
libreros.  
El patriarca volteó a ver nuevamente al guardia que había sido el causante del escape de  
información y este se removió en su sitio de pie junto a Dohko.-Quiero que llames a cada uno de los representantes de zona y les pidas que vengan  
inmediatamente, eso incluye a los santos y amazonas. Y quiero que estén aquí en quince minutos.  
Aquello fue lo único que termino de decir Shion antes de indicarle que se marchara con una seña  
mientras el guardia salía corriendo inmediatamente del despacho.  
-Sabes que los chicos deben estar ya en la zona del trono. La princesa no debe tardar en llamar. –  
mencionó alegre Dohko mientras se acercaba a Saga haciendo que este se pusiera de pie en el  
acto. Dohko le empujó de nueva cuenta a la silla.  
– Saga, deberías calmarte un poco antes de que salgamos. - El mayor de los gemelos no mencionó  
palabra alguna mientras seguía con su reticencia mental tratando de encontrar alguna forma de  
salir de ahí.  
-Como sea, igual tenían que enterarse; aunque hubiera preferido decirles primero a los dorados  
antes de que el resto se enterara. - Mencionó de pronto Shion poniéndose de pie de su lugar.  
Tomó una maleta bastante grande y salió del despacho dejando a los otros dos solos.  
-Insisto, No creo que sea una buena idea.  
-Saga, aquel asunto quedo atrás y todos los saben. – Le extendió la túnica color azul marino  
mientras le sonreía tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Además, seguro a Kanon le alegrara quitarte tu  
puesto una temporada.  
El otro le miró preocupado y levantó la vista hacia enorme escritorio frente a él y a las pilas de  
papeles sobre este. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras se ponía la túnica por encima,  
no con muchos ánimos y deseando que fuera Kanon quien estuviera metido en ese problema y no  
él. Kanon… como el patriarca. Desechó inmediatamente la idea terminando de ajustarse el  
cinturón mientras Dohko salía por la puerta dejándole atrás por un momento.  
Shion ya estaba en la sala del trono, se encontraba de pie con su maleta y mientras dejaba que los  
chicos calmaran sus ánimos por haber sido convocados y dejaban de observar y molestar a Kanon,  
quien había subido, arrastrado por Mu, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis. Notó en la puerta a  
Dohko y Saga tuvo más ganas de huir de ese sitio que otra cosa.  
Cuando dejaron de conversar y bromear brevemente, el celular de Shion comenzó a sonar,  
contestando una video llamada de Atena–Saori que estaba en ese momento en… Japón.  
\- ¿Porque había tanta luz y había un muelle detrás de ella?– Milo interrumpió ganándose un buen  
zape departe de Shura, mientras Camus le observaba aún bastante molesto.  
El patriarca obvió el asunto mientras comenzaba a explicar la situación. Sabía que la maleta no  
pasaba desapercibida, simplemente no había querido opinar de más. Ante una breve explicación  
de ausencia sobre algo importante que tenía que hacer y que debía de escoltar a su diosa, los  
santos dorados entendieron que se trataba de algo delicado de lo cual no recibieron mucha más  
información.  
Sin embargo, la mayoría ya estaba sacando conjeturas al respecto con solo tener a Kanon a su  
lado. Antes de que Shion mencionara algo más, fue interrumpido nuevamente por Milo quien vio  
salir a Saga junto con Dohko por la puerta lateral que daba al pasillo residencial.  
-Entonces Saga se hará cargo del Santuario.


	3. Starhill

Starhill

La sorpresa había sido algo general a pesar de que ellos mismos ya habían sacando conjeturas al respecto. Shion sonrió levemente ante el silencio instalado en la sala antes de que este fuera nuevamente interrumpido por Milo.  
-¿Qué es tan importante para dejar el santuario?- la pregunta tensó momentáneamente al resto de los santos presentes. Dohko les sonrió levemente, acercándose con Saga hasta permanecer de pie junto a Shion.  
-Efectivamente es un asunto importante que requiere mi presencia. Hemos detectado el nacimiento de un par de estrellas que son particularmente fuertes y se encuentran por encima de la media del nacimiento de cualquier santo. Atena solicitó que le ayudase al respecto, así que debo escoltarla personalmente. Sin embargo, ustedes saben que el santuario no puede quedarse solo, es vital siempre que haya alguien que tome decisiones, aun mas que hay tantos proyectos y remodelaciones realizándose en este momento. El único que conoce cómo se dirige el santuario y que puede tomar decisiones reales basadas en experiencia es Saga.– Finalizó de hablar Shion y observó a los dorados frente a él, los cuales no añadieron nada a la explicación.  
El antiguo viejo maestro decidió hablar al notar la calma después de la tormenta. –Kanon se hará cargo completamente de Géminis en lo que Shion regresa. –El gemelo menor frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que por eso había sido arrastrado por Mu con todo y armadura. El Ariano menor seguramente estaba al tanto del asunto.   
-Si no tienen más dudas, Shion espero que no tardes mucho más. – Atena les sonrió a sus santos y, despidiéndose, canceló la video-llamada. Shion asintió con la cabeza y tomó la maleta junto a él, esperando unos momentos mientras los santos frente a él terminaban de procesar la información y esperando que no hubiera más dudas. Al notar cierta tranquilidad despidió la reunión y permitió que los dorados comenzaran a salir del salón. Permanecieron únicamente los tres y, después de finiquitar los asuntos pendientes con Saga y Dohko sobre las construcciones y algunas otras cosas pendientes, así como informarles brevemente a los representantes de las zonas qué es lo que había ocurrido y las órdenes dadas, Shion salió del Templo principal para bajar las doce casas y poder teletransportarse a donde Atena se encontraba en esos momentos.  
Saga, que tenía que comenzar el trabajo que Shion tenía pendiente, suspiró recargado en una columna cercana. Al menos sus compañeros no lo habían tomado a mal o, si sí, no lo habían hecho notar. El santo de Libra de acercó al mayor de los gemelos tratando de animarle un poco, haciéndole notar que la situación estaba zanjada para la mayoría de ellos y por lo tanto no lo tomarían a mal. El único inconveniente siempre eran lo chismosos que podían ser en el santuario.

Camus siguió caminando de frente sin intenciones de girarse a pesar de la insistente llamada de Milo. Mientras todos seguían de largo por Acuario, Milo decidió que quería intentar arreglar el asunto pendiente con Camus y, a pesar de que la noche anterior el custodio de Escorpio le había llevado las botellas que había encontrado, este se había negado a aceptarlas dejándolas sobre la mesa de la cocina donde Milo las había puesto mientras cenaba. Momentos después se dio a la fuga, por lo que el Santo de Escorpio aún buscaba que el de Acuario le perdonara y le permitiera que todo regresara a como había estado desde hacía varios días atrás.

Atena-Saori sonrió medianamente satisfecha de que no hubiese notado problemas o molestas quejas entre los dorados ante la decisión tomada. Sujetó su teléfono celular y lo guardó en su bolsa. Julián sonreía divertido, feliz de no tener tantos problemas con sus generales ante sus decisiones. Sorrento estaba haciéndose, al igual que Saga, cargo del santuario submarino, con muchos menos problemas que este último. No tenía de qué quejarse, estaban bastante acostumbrados a las ordenes impuestas sin rechistar y hasta cierto punto le agradecía a Kanon hubiera sido tan estricto con las marinas.  
El par de jóvenes deidades continuaron su desayuno. Se encontraban en Cerdeña en una de las mansiones de Julián, esperando a que el patriarca les alcanzara con una copia de los planos celestes para tratar de localizar una de las presencias que habían llamado tanto su atención. Sin embargo, tendrían que moverse al norte, hasta Alemania, que era el lugar a donde habían localizado por última vez el brillo que Shion y Atena habían detectado hacía un par de semanas.   
Una media hora después, Shion por fin apareció frente a los jóvenes que seguían charlando amenamente sobre las situaciones que se habían dado en el santuario. Sonrió ante las deidades, y Julián le imitó y llamó a una las mucamas para que condujera al patriarca a una de las habitaciones privadas y pudiera cambiarse por ropa de civil.  
Shion aceptó momentos después a pesar de su reticencia a hacerlo. No terminaba de agradarle la presencia de la reencarnación de Poseidon cerca de su diosa, pero no podía hacer mucho más allá de tener cuidado y advertirle que no se confiara, aunque ella insistía en que no había problema con eso. 

Quince días después de que Shion dejara el santuario, aún no habían encontrado nada. Saga acababa de cortar la comunicación de la llamada que habían recibido y quería avisarle a Dohko. No obstante, en esos momentos no podía hacerlo ya que había salido a Atenas, acompañado de Mu y Afrodite, a recoger parte de un encargo que Atena le pidió a un escultor como parte de uno de los proyectos que estaban en pie en ese momento en el santuario.   
Se recargó en la silla frotándose los ojos y observó el montón de papeles que había sobre el escritorio y que apenas eran la mitad de los que Shion había dejado por revisar. Justo cuando volvía a prestar atención a la aparentemente interminable pila de papeles, escuchó un par toques en la puerta. Dio permiso de entrar antes de volver a concentrase (o al menos intentarlo).  
Un sonriente Aioros entró momentos después por la puerta. No llevaba la armadura y estaba de buen humor. En otros tiempos eso hubiera hecho que Saga sufriera un infarto, aunque en realidad ya había tenido un mini infarto al día siguiente de que Shion se marchase; cuando Sagitario decidió acercarse a saludar a Saga, entrando despreocupadamente a la oficina del patriarca.  
En ese entonces, Saga no lo había escuchado llamar a la puerta y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recalcular los datos sobre el mapa astral que Shion le había pedido y del cual había dejado un par de copias más en su oficina y en Starhill. Cuando por fin Saga volteó a ver quién estaba haciendo ruido, se llevó un susto que lo hizo gritar inevitablemente. Se encontró a Sagitario a centímetros de su cabeza, también muy concentrado e intentando descifrar parte de los cálculos y trazos que Saga tenía anotados. Esto hizo que Saga se pusiera de pie y se alejara por instinto del lugar, lo que provocó que Sagitario comenzara a reír enormemente divertido. No así Saga, quien tuvo que pedir a los preocupados guardias que se retirasen, ya que habían entrado al salón tras escuchar su grito. Mientras el Santo Géminis técnicamente le ladraba ofuscado que se retirara, Sagitario tomó asiento confianzudamente, sabiendo de sobra que Saga estaba enojado. Después de todo, Saga odiaba a muerte que le sacara esos sustos. No era el primero que había recibido; ya había espantado a Saga un par de veces durante su estancia en la mansión Kido, aunque no lo había hecho con mala intención, sino que habían sido simples accidentes y sabía que el subconsciente Saga siempre iba a reaccionar de esa forma. Sin embargo, Aioros había decidido seguir haciéndolo por si llegaba a quitarle el trauma.   
Saga suspiró y observó a Sagitario dar un par de pasos hacia el escritorio.  
-No voy a desayunar. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de que Dohko regrese. Tengo que recalcular nuevamente esto ya que siguen sin encontrarles.-  
Tanto Saga como Dohko decidieron dar informes diarios a Atena y Shion desde que este último se marchara. Esto ayudaría a mantener todo en calma y evitaría especulaciones de cualquier tipo, lo que les había servido mucho al notar que el asunto no avanzaba en lo más mínimo.  
-Anda, vamos a comer algo. Te dará energía. No es ni medio día y ya estás insoportable.- añadió divertido acercándose a Saga y sujetándole de la muñeca para arrastrarle fuera de la oficina.  
Dohko estaría de acuerdo. El mayor de los gemelos se estaba presionando mucho, sobre todo cada vez que Shion hablaba pidiendo un poco más de datos que no podía obtener en donde estaba. Aquellas llamadas provocaban que Saga comenzara a saltarse las comidas. Esto lo comentó una de las doncellas que habían comenzado a trabajar en el santuario y que estaba originalmente al servicio de Atena y de Shion. Ahora apoyaba a Saga, o al menos eso intentaba, y preparaba la comida o algunas otras cosas que le solicitaran.   
Era algo de lo que Sagitario se enteró por casualidad cuando Afrodite y Dohko hablaron al respecto, ya que la doncella Chloe también ayudaba a Afrodite a arreglar los jarrones. Fue él quien le dijo al viejo maestro. Realmente era extraño que haber tomado el santuario quince años atrás hubiera sido un éxito con los chismosos que eran todos.

Después de que Aioros técnicamente arrastrara a Saga fuera de la oficina para llevarlo a la zona residencial y dejarlo en el comedor donde ya estaba todo listo y preparado, le sonrió aún más descaradamente (desde el punto de vista de Saga) y le preguntó animadamente sobre la llamada de Atena una media hora antes. Fue entonces que descubrió que Aioros llevaba más de una hora en el templo principal haciendo tiempo para obligar a Saga a comer, por lo que había escuchado perfectamente la conversación.

El resto de los dorados, o al menos la mayoría, estaban desde temprano en la arena del coliseo, y desde hacía una semana, por fin habían vuelto a entrenar. Esa mañana sintieron a una leve fluctuación cósmica que se produjo por Milo y Camus. El primero había esquivado un golpe bien merecido por parte de Camus, el cual logró congelar parte de las gradas. Para variar, el Escorpión celeste había salido con uno de sus agradables comentarios.  
Al observar lo que había pasado, los demás no dudaron en probar sus poderes. Lentamente iban recuperando el control de sus cosmos. Estos comenzaron a regularizarse y se activaban nuevamente entre más lo usaban. No tardaron en organizarse y comenzar a entrenar con bastante ánimo.  
A mediodía, Kanon dio por terminada su sesión de practica y se dirigió de regreso a Géminis. Había tenido ronda nocturna a lado de Aldebarán y después había ido a entrenar un poco, por lo que se dejó caer inmediatamente en su cama tan pronto llego a su habitación. Le dolía bastante la cabeza y no había comido nada desde la cena de la noche anterior antes de salir de guardia. Aunque pareciera como si el menor imitara al mayor, Kanon no estaba enterado que Saga tenía la misma manía de saltarse la comida cuando estaba estresando. Al menos a él le estaba apoyando Aioros, pero Kanon era asunto aparte.   
Milo no bajaba todos los días ni pasaba a ver como estaba, ya que el menor de los gemelos se encontraba algo reacio e inconforme con su situación; y es que Kanon, al seguir teniendo malos entendidos y problemas con Saga, no era muy feliz que digamos, y llevaba varios días pensando en dejar el santuario cuando Shion regresara.  
Se lo había hecho saber de una forma no muy agradable a Milo, aunque el Escorpión no le reclamó nada. No supo qué decir al respecto de lo que Kanon pensaba. Después de todo, era algo que fácilmente podía hacer realidad. Atena les había dado a escoger el modo de vivir sus vidas y todos decidieron regresar al santuario, por… costumbre… obligación… deseo… Milo no había estado muy seguro de qué decirle al menor de los gemelos cuando este le increpo el asunto. No sabía qué es lo que él haría si estuviera en la misma situación que los gemelos.

Cuando Saga terminó el desayuno, decidió ir de regreso al despacho de Shion. No con mucho éxito, ya que mientras caminaba de regreso acompañado de Aioros, uno de los comentarios de este lo hizo detenerse en seco.  
-Por eso te digo… no es que estén mal trazados. Yo pienso que ya pasó tiempo y si es algo tan delicado lo que necesitarían es volver a hacerlos desde el principio. Tienes que ir a Starhill y cotejarlos con una nueva lectura.  
Saga se había detenido y no volteó a ver a Aioros inmediatamente, quien caminaba un poco más atrás de él, hasta que salió de la sorpresa inicial sobre el comentario tan casual que el otro le hacía. No solo no se le había ocurrido que necesitaban recalcular todo tomando nuevamente la lectura, sino que nunca se imaginó que le sugirieran ir a Starhill. Era cierto que estaba cubriendo a Shion y que ocupaba el puesto del patriarca, pero eso lo consideraba muy diferente a pensar en volver a ir a aquel lugar, donde había asesinado a Shion a sangre fría, dejándole ahí escondido sin volver a regresar. Aquel lugar donde encontró los libros de técnicas prohibidas por Atena en donde aprendió a usar el satán imperial.  
Cuando Saga, aún algo asustado con la declaración que el otro hizo de forma tan normal, finalmente volteó a ver a Aioros, tenía una evidente cara de angustia y algo de terror marcado.   
El moreno suspiró. Aioros no pensaba que el otro lo fuera a tomar de esa manera, pero evidentemente los traumas y los cargos de consciencia de Saga no eran algo que hubieran desaparecido a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados en aquel pilar.   
Llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. No le estaba sugiriendo algo anormal. Era simplemente lo más obvio que podía ocurrírsele, después de todo ambos habían estudiado con Shion al respecto, ya que ambos habían sido candidatos a patriarca. Si bien el asunto terminó de forma completamente distorsionada, eso era punto y aparte. Sagitario no odiaba a Saga simple y sencillamente porque sabía que el mayor de los gemelos no había podido hacer mucho para defenderse o ayudarle. Después de todo, cuando Atena le explicó cuando despertó en el hospital hacia unos meses atrás cómo había ocurrido todo, contándole la verdad sobre cómo Saga había sido poseído, él no podía culparlo por nada; ni siquiera por haber muerto por su orden.  
Si él se hubiera dado cuenta de que Saga había estado actuando de forma extraña, hubiera podido evitar eso, sin embargo no lo hizo nunca. Por lo mismo, no podía culparlo. Por su parte, sí se culpaba del distanciamiento de los gemelos. De entre todos en el santuario él era de los pocos conscientes de la presencia de Kanon y de cómo su acercamiento a Saga distanció al menor de este último.   
Por supuesto que sabía que por eso Kanon no lo soportaba. En el fondo sabía cuanto quería a su hermano y cómo le lastimó al entrar en la vida de los gemelos; la situación empeoró cuando por fin llegó Aioria al Santuario, ya que provocó que el gemelo menor se volviera aún más arisco con ambos, sintiéndose completamente relegado por Saga. Los morenos, a diferencia suya, si podían pasear libremente por todo el santuario mientras él debía mantenerse oculto, como una sombra. Kanon no solía demostrar abiertamente que no lo soportaba, pero a cambio de eso se portaba de forma agresiva con su hermano, recriminándole de esta forma todo, aunque el otro no se había enterado todavía del asunto.   
-Vamos deja de pensar tanto. Hay que hacer una prueba.- Tomó a Saga de la muñeca, jalándole en dirección de la salida.- Si Shion se enfada, no se enojará solo contigo.- Estaba dispuesto a llevar al otro hasta Starhill para volver a hacer la lectura estelar.   
A media tarde por fin iban ambos de regreso y estaba de más decir que les tomó algo más que esfuerzo físico subir a la colina de las estrellas. Saga se había quedado completamente inmóvil varias veces desde que llegaron a la cima, aunque todo había sido renovado. Probablemente la propia Atena se había encargado de todo ese asunto al ser de los lugares con más secretos en el santuario. No quedaban manchas o huellas de la sangre derramada en ese lugar hace quince años; inclusive se habían agregado algunos muebles para mayor confort por si se daba la necesidad de quedarse en ese lugar. Los libros seguían ahí y estaban aún a la vista, pero no pasaron por alto que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían sellos puestos por Atena, probablemente para prevenir cualquier tipo de incidente como el anterior. Al estar todo reformado y ordenado no tardaron en comenzar a hacer nuevamente el trazo estelar. Era medio día, ya que esperar la noche no era necesario. Únicamente los retrasarían un poco, pero los datos importantes los tenían ya, el resto era solo cuestión de un poco de polvo de estrellas.   
Caminaban animados, llevando varias correcciones y planos nuevos con cálculos diversos que les hacían sentirse más optimistas. Cuando Shion se volviera a comunicar en la noche podrían darle más información. Además, estaban seguros que el patriarca no habría pensado que pudieran cambiar tan drásticamente de sitio.  
Los alrededores de Starhill eran de los sitios más hermosos del santuario. Se encontraba casi siempre verde y la vegetación era sumamente abundante. Decían que en algún lugar en lo profundo del pequeño valle nacían las aguas que alimentaban la fuente de Atena, aunque nadie lo había encontrado jamás porque el cosmo de la diosa mantenía completamente oculto tal sitio. Lo que sí podía observarse con facilidad era el pequeño arroyo que descendía de la parte alta de Starhill y viajaba colina abajo hacia la fuente.   
Ambos caminaban cerca del arroyo porque era la forma más fácil de salir de ese sitio. Se decía que Starhill contaba con un manto protector que la Atena mitológica había colocado en el sitio para su protección y que hacia que los visitantes no deseados se perdieran con facilidad para no volver a salir, aunque no estaban seguros de qué tan cierto era eso, ya que nunca se habían topado con algún cadáver o algo fuera de lugar.  
Saga tropezó con algo y cayó al piso de golpe. Aioros se apresuró a recoger los planos celestes recién trazados para evitar que fueran a caer al arroyo y los juntó con los que él llevaba.  
-¿Desde cuándo eres tan torpe, Saga? ¿O es culpa de la tuni…- Aioros no termino la oración? El mayor de gemelos seguía sentado en el piso, observando atentamente lo que había provocado su caída; por su parte, Aioros no sabía si estaba alucinando o si se debía que iban platicando precisamente de eso.  
No había sido la torpeza de Saga o la túnica larga del patriarca lo que había hecho que el gemelo cayera, sino una niña. Pero, ¿de dónde había salido?


End file.
